People occasionally may desire some form of assistance to locate or verify their route or destination while moving from point-to-point. This desire for assistance may be heightened for the blind or visually impaired versus people with sight, because blind or visually impaired people may be unable or less able to fix their general direction based on visual object, such as, road signs, landmarks, the sun, or stars, for example.
Currently, the blind or visually impaired may rely on guide dogs, human guides, asking people for advice, calling someone via cellular phone, or using an existing support service while moving from point-to-point or from a stationary position. Some support services such as the Personal Navigation and Information System for Users of Public Transport (NOPPA) system in Finland, may operate with automated voice recognition and may provide an automated voice response derived by global positioning system (GPS) data & other mapping data.
The OnStar system provided by General Motors in their vehicles may use GPS and other mapping data to obtain location data for a client inside a car. OnStar may provide live human-to-human voice contact and support so that specific macro and micro data may be exchanged between the client inside the car and the OnStar live support technician.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of the claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of the claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of the claimed subject matter defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.